


「Durmann」水上之烟

by poorbuggy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: Erik was electric guitarist in his high school band. One day he was unable to play again when he practiced the song Smoke on the Water by the Purple
Relationships: Erik Durm/Jonas Hofmann
Kudos: 1





	「Durmann」水上之烟

“修普诺斯和塔纳托斯，我同时看见了他们，他们长的那么相似。”帕特里克紧抓着我的小臂，眼睛情绪复杂地睁大着，声音又蓦地小了下去，“如果不是后者手里拿着一把镰刀我根本无法分辨他们。”他的语速很快，带着一些软糯卷翘的高卢口音，像这片与法国接壤的土地上的许多人一样。

大我一岁的朋友被失眠折磨得有点神经质，眼下是淡淡乌青色。

“人两兄弟嘛，执行完任务碰巧一起回而已。”我说，“肯定只是你的梦。”

帕特里克的眼皮又开始打架了，他点点头接受了我的想法：“也许是梦吧，就像Pascal有空也来接我下训练课。”

帕斯卡尔是他的双胞胎哥哥。

我们坐在池塘边沿，雾还没有散去，帕特里克靠着我的肩膀睡着了。

睡神与死神是孪生兄弟，古老的神话传说中的设定直指更深层的东西——睡眠与死亡仅仅一线之隔，或者可以直接说，睡眠即是短暂的死亡。

我就是在一次又一次的死亡中遇见霍菲的，那时我不知道他的名字。

2007年的冬天我加入萨尔布吕肯青训营，开始了由父母接送的每周四次训练。那是赛季中段，我拒绝了里施威勒的挽留，执意要去路途远得多的萨尔州，并不完全是为了所谓更系统和更专业的训练，当时我的心里有莫名而强烈的预感：不快一点的话，会错过什么非常重要的东西。

于是我做出选择，遇见了帕特里克。

这种感觉第二次出现是在2012年1月，我面对美因茨提供的职业合同和多特蒙德二队的邀请函时选择了后者——不同的是这次目的明确——此后的事情才得以发生。

同年一月和多特签约的还有马尔科。马尔科·罗伊斯，他选择了回家，离开门兴格拉德巴赫，离开帕特里克。

你看，世界这么小，足球的世界还要更小一些。

我要记述的故事开始于2008年春天，当我终于渐渐习惯学业足球两头烧的忙碌生活的时候。

01.

我和帕特里克熟悉起来有诸多原因。他是我作为16岁土鳖见过的最有天赋的中场——传球精准到位，喂球舒服，同时富有攻击力。我们的默契仿佛与生俱来，前场搭档训练时总得呆在一起，我得以渐渐了解他的性格：安静低调，什么也不争，如果喜欢你的话，会比较人来疯。

萨尔布吕肯的教练总让我们绕着池塘跑圈，那一小方池塘就是我十六岁的小世界了，帕特里克说，你凝视池塘，池塘也在凝视你。

我每天骑自行车去训练，起得挺早。我黑眼圈挺重的了，但帕特里克还要更严重一些，他属于每天好不容易睡着了也觉得没睡的那种。后来似乎是药物控制，褪黑素之类——我想一个球队不会让他们的主力中场总在烦恼睡眠不足造成的状态不好。我后来在大学主修运动医学，还没有学到这一章，就因为职业比赛几乎休学了。

说回萨尔布吕肯，那里离凯泽斯劳滕不远，有时会组织去看比赛，帕特里克和我的童年偶像与所有其他人一样，米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽——在那时他的空翻一点儿也不费劲。

我们只一起玩了一阵子，几个月。之后帕特里克被门兴挑中带走了，走的时候我伤心欲绝，他像个大人似的跟我说：你以后也许会站在世界上最好的中场前面，或者是你自己最喜欢的，将来的事情谁也说不准，不要伤心了，我肯定不是最好的。

我说你真不会安慰人吧，我们以后一定要再做队友啊。

帕特里克难得笑嘻嘻，捶我的肩膀：在国家队不就行啦？

那会儿我焦头烂额，百忙之中居然还加入了一个学校的摇滚乐队，到了今天我想不通自己是怎么做到的，人到了二十多岁，精力明显不如少年时候。总而言之我是电吉他手，你可能也听说过最近有个什么酒吧乐队，电吉他手发现自己的吉他二十年来从没有插上电，我差不多就是那种角色，水平勉强够秀一段让女孩尖叫的solo，要求高点儿的女孩都懒得尖叫。

我在演奏深紫乐队的水上之烟时出了点问题，这曲子电吉他尤其重要，排练几天之后鼓手和键盘都开始颇有微词。可我怎么都做不到，甚至开始经历鬼压床，周末时我挂着硕大的眼袋去帕特里克的青训宿舍找他。

那时候他的门将室友，马克安德鲁什么的，正因为国青队遇到个半夜跟家里打电话的室友而烦恼不已。“比就比吧，我发誓他会输得一败涂地，他会后悔的。”我进门的时候，他恶狠狠地对着空气竖中指，然后拿着手套出去了。

大家都知道“他”指谁。特尔施特根这人很有意思，我记得他好像是极其受不了有人戴他的手套，他和莱诺的私仇除了广为流传的深夜电话事件，还有部分是因戴错手套而起——当然这事媒体上没写。不少门将都是这样，有洁癖之类的，他可能尤其严重一些，按理说别人戴了你手套你换一双就好，不爽这么久，我们猜可能是精神层面。

这是题外话。

我把吉他插上电，我兴高采烈地说，Patri，我给你弹一个摇滚。他抱着公仔笑一笑说，好。我摆出对着镜子练了几天最帅气的姿势（现在回想起来是很傻逼的），抬手挑弦，呜里哇啦地唱：

我们一行人来到蒙特勒镇

在日内瓦湖的滨线上

用移动录音车录制专辑

我们的时间已经不多啦！

弗兰克·扎帕与发明之母乐队

在这儿最好的地段开演唱会

但是一群掏出信号枪乱射的傻逼

将这片乐土烧为灰烬

水上之烟，火光吞天——

然后我停下手，对他说：“就到这里，我不能再弹了。”

我十分泄气，一屁股坐下来，把细软的钢丝弦一根根扯断。扯的时候实实在在带一点自毁心理，却仍然用的多是铜片，下意识保护自己的双手。因为它到了明天天亮后，还要扔界外球，这是最可怜的一件事，我永远不可能成为斯蒂夫·莫尔斯，这双手属于足球，不属于心血来潮的乐队家家酒。

帕特里克坐在床上安静地看我，并不阻拦，眼神很悲伤。他的眼睛长得就很悲伤。

我变得没有办法演奏了，要演奏也没有工具，打个电话退出了乐队（“快滚吧大球星”队长在电话里说）。就从那天晚上起，我开始梦见一个人。黑色短发，穿红色法兰绒外套，在水面上走，眼睛是烟灰色，看得近一些，泛青。水面上涌起了滚烫浓烟，我不知道那是不是蒙特勒镇，是不是日内瓦湖，我没有去过，男孩的眼睛越来越绿，浓得要滴出水来。他朝烟雾中心走过去，红衣服在隐隐绰绰的烟雾里因为步伐晃动，像一团燃烧的火。

我醒来的时候眼睛是湿的，心跳如擂鼓，呼吸声在凌晨粗重可怖，荧光闹钟显示五点，我睁着眼直到天亮。

梦持续了一个星期，某天下训练以后我打电话让家里不用来接，闪身进了萨尔布吕肯巷子里的纹身店。男老板拥有一个花脖子和八百个眉钉耳钉鼻钉，问我想要什么图案，看我一时语塞，了然地丢过来一本快要散架的册子。我翻看半天，自暴自弃，随手指了一页。老板说，嚯，耶稣受难像，你是宗教学课代表？

是啊。我有气无力地笑。

我盘腿坐着，看颜料一点点刺进右小臂，在它泛红的印子彻底消退之后，我没再做过水上之烟的梦。

宗教学课代表，后来球迷们就这么说。

02.

我差一点就把这些忘记了，三年还是四年，我交了一两个女朋友，继续认真学习和踢球，手腕上也加了几圈字母，祈愿幸福健康。我是个健忘的人，我彻底放下吉他之后差一点就忘记了。直到我去美因茨二队的第二年，做主力前锋踢西区联赛，目光触及那大片的黄黑，烈日灼眼，对方中场过来协防，我看清那张脸，惊讶地瞪大眼睛，失重感随后侵袭过来。

裁判吹了哨，蜜蜂花纹的小腿跑到跟前。

那些幻境里的回忆像雪白巨浪翻涌上来。湖水，红外套男孩，绿眼睛，无边无际的烟雾，还有该死的，一根一根断在指间的弦。

“你怎么自己倒下去啦？”他估计原本以为我要假摔，看我没那个意思，才吐吐舌头，笑着向我伸手。

我盯着他的脸不放。

大概是18岁的时候，我在海德堡的集市上看一个想买的小玩意，在弯腰看的时候，有人撞我肩膀跑过去，我回头，他一边倒退着跑一边摆手说对不起，对不起借过借过，赶时间。我看见烟灰色泛青眼睛，愣了一下，他背着巨大的红色背包跳上公交车，迅速消失在风里了。

我后来想起这段，分不清是梦境还是现实。但如果这是真的，他那会儿胸前应该有一个霍芬海姆的队徽。

“嗨，你没事吧，怎么不起来？”他又把手递了递，我逆着阳光看他，出神地想，世界上真的会发生这种事吗？世界上真的有命中注定吗，这些到底是什么，前世今生再续姻缘吗？

“抱歉。”

我拉住他软软的手站起来。

后来我签了多特二队的合同，收到通知的时候很有些惊喜，如果收不到邀请，我恐怕要硬着头皮毛遂自荐去。

我自己思考咂摸，从未告诉他这件事——霍菲不信一见钟情那套，但是不那么玄乎地讲，第一眼就特别有好感的人理论上是存在的。“一见钟情”这四个字常出现在后续的情话里，又在分手时被挖出来否定。我一开始，根本不抱希望能和他在一起。

那年代大家还在二队的草地里划水，恶霸托马斯帮着队长暴揍偷懒的队员，两个澳大利亚门将用惊人的语速说英语，马文正受伤呢，拄着拐前来巡视，喋喋不休跟我谈论君特儿，他们上周刚搞上了床，他妈妈在楼下，科莱真可怜死了，不敢出声，那双远近闻名的长睫毛抖得像振翅蝴蝶。虽然他也不肯说太详细，总归马文是一个热爱分享的人——霍菲要是跟我搞上床，我半个字都不舍得跟别人说。

二队保级挺顺利的，成功的那天大家一起去撸串，回来疯狂拉肚子，训练都停了一整天。

13年夏训的时候，尤尔根说想把我改造成后卫。他喋喋不休地说你如何视角开阔有大局观，如何更适合后场，我知道的，简而言之就是“我看过了，你做前锋技术很糙逼”的意思。我想了几分钟就答应了，为了踢德甲，你总得放弃一些东西。霍菲之前就已经常常去一队打酱油，我想站在他身边，就没有时间可以浪费了。

夏天快结束时我们是一起进的U21，我第一回去国青，很是紧张，亦步亦趋跟在他后面。熟了以后大家都说：呦霍菲，养了一只大狗狗呀。

嗳，经验之谈，长了一双狗狗眼是很好，你低眉垂目的时候，你喜欢的人很难拒绝你。

很难用语言表述我究竟有多么喜欢13/14赛季：辛苦是很辛苦的，后防伤得几乎一个不剩，我刚调上去就遇到三线高强度作战。这一年真正担得起“风雨飘摇”几个字（14/15是惊涛骇浪了）。比起后来的日子，是很好的，有努力奋斗的感觉。霍菲，和其他的一些朋友，也还在我身边。

冬训在拉曼恰，挺冷的。大家半个赛季快累死了，谁也不想出门，窝在一起举办FIFA大赛，我跟霍菲裹着一条毯子，小组赛和半决赛结束，决赛是马文和科莱。大家本来吃吃喝喝还笑得东倒西歪，这会儿有点安静下来了，我咀嚼薯片也不敢太大声。当时我们都知道君特马上要走了，去加拉塔萨雷，冬训只是跟着随便训训而已。那会儿好多人喊他们是太子和太子妃。后来渐渐不再喊了：真正万千宠爱于一身的太子是谁大家都清楚，太子并不怎么稀罕做太子。

一月底我们送君特上飞机，去土耳其。天很冷，我裹着大围巾。我辗转过几个青训营，按德国的算法，不属于任何一家，比从小呆在一个地方的朋友更清楚：二队就是这样了。科莱的离开只是一大波分别的开始。我们绝不是没有快乐的时光，但是你离开时，伤心欲绝的有哪怕一个人，就不枉此一遭了。

我那会儿得了上呼吸道感染，戴着口罩，说话像老旧的风箱，说两句自己都耳鸣。等飞机的时候，霍菲和科莱在一边讲悄悄话，马文跟我说话，我没听清，问：“啥玩意儿？”马文气得秃顶，扒开围巾扯我的耳朵，小声喊道：“让你他妈的没事赶紧告白，别等分开了痛哭流涕，傻逼！”

冬天的阳光照得人两眼发晕。

那天回去，马文和霍菲继续回二队帮忙保级。我热身的时候想着几小时前大佬的教诲，走神，拉伤了大腿肌肉，被队医手忙脚乱地抬下去。

你知道打封闭针是什么感觉？一大管水推进去，小腿轻微鼓起来，所有的痛觉消失了，你感觉自己可以不歇气跑十二公里。多特蒙德倒也不是黑心老板，后防没有人，否则不至于让我打封闭。刚刚伤愈归队的马茨在场边拉着我上上下下检查，问还有没有哪里疼。那时候的马茨·胡梅尔斯纵然目光焦虑，却没有后来的迷茫动摇和隐恨，我因此觉得，不论后来如何，他所有的感情和眼泪在那些时刻，尤其是戴着袖标的时刻，绝不是虚假和毫无意义的。

我有一瞬间，在心里阴暗地想啊，要是前场也没有人多好。

那年代我们还不像后来那么习惯每年欧冠跟皇马打招呼。加雷斯贝尔在当时是我主防过的对手中最难搞的，我害怕极了。我梦到自己被贝尔丧心病狂生吃的录像一遍又一遍在街边的大屏幕上播放，冷汗淋漓地醒过来，凌晨四点的多蒙，我奇迹般地和桑切斯产生了一些共情，他心里一定很不好受。

那场比赛实在难忘。在伯纳乌被进三个，对我们来说是早有心理准备的事，不难接受。我被贝尔无意肘击了一次，一时间爬不起来，队医跑上来做紧急处理，那会儿我做了三件事，运动医学专业的敏感神经让我仅凭气味就分辨液氮海绵里面加的料，我咬着运动饮料的瓶口，心想我的八块腹肌和扭曲的脸就这样暴露在全世界观众的面前，很有一些不好意思，我四处转动脑袋，冲着不远处呆愣愣望着这边的霍菲比了一个ok的手势。他松了一口气。

这当然不是最大的问题。霍菲摔倒了，被对方质疑是假摔，拉莫斯从背后抱他起来，他像一挂爆竹，气愤极了，挣脱甩手转身上前，熟练的打架动作一气呵成，我吓得头都飞了。他还在用英语嗷嗷大喊“Hey I didnt jump”，拉莫斯和佩佩同时出现在他跟前，这画面太恐怖了，我试图冲出去，被不知道是谁拉住，才看清楚佩佩是在劝架。我是说，一般思维，谁能想到佩佩是在劝架？

比赛又在突降大雨中结束了，多特跟豪门拧大腿的技术渐渐回到了不太行的水准，回程大巴鸦雀无声。霍菲靠在我肩膀上，我们分一个耳机，里面放Jennifer Lopez的Brave，但我一点也不brave。我想也许有一天我们分隔两地，各自曲折，只能隔着屏幕看他和人起冲突，无法拦在他身前，这些时刻回忆突然尖锐，想起那些繁花似锦呀烈火烹油，梦想与汗水欢笑与热泪，训练场附近的甜品店，老旧工业城区的爬山虎，拥抱亲吻，最好的时光，多特蒙德，和爱情，它们聚拢在心尖上。我会眼眶泛红鼻头发酸，然后拿起电话来，被他夹杂着电流声的生疏问候攥紧心脏。

我看着车窗玻璃上划过去的水珠，自顾自想了这些，窗外马德里灯红酒绿被雨水打成模糊影子。我们回到酒店房间去，他关门时跟我说：晚安，好梦。

03.

后来的我回忆起那几个月，会庆幸自己没有被生吃，也觉得多特是这年欧冠唯一战胜过皇马的球队这一点让人骄傲。但要说记得每一个细节的某场比赛，应当还是复仇拜仁。老实说我们去做客安联，赛前想不到会赢得那么酣畅淋漓。马茨甚至再三交待我不要和罗本一对一，拖时间等其他人协防。

霍菲打进第三个球的时候我开心极了，冲上去把他死死抱在怀里，两条胳膊格挡开所有前来团抱的队友。助攻的Micki挣扎未果，被裹挟着带走了。我照着眼前汗津津的脖子亲了好几口，湿热的皮肤和血液流速很快的大动脉，就在嘴唇上鲜活跳动，他动作挺大地颤抖了一下，我们之间逼仄的空气快要上升到自燃的温度。我贴着他耳朵说：“你还记得两年前……”

霍菲的手下移到腰，推开了我。“回去再说。”他重新跑回自己的位置。

两年前，2012年的5月，我和整个多特二队在柏林奥林匹克球场一起看了德国杯决赛，霍菲坐在我旁边，当天是我的生日，我没有告诉他。此刻和那时是同样的对手，相似的比赛结果，从柏林到慕尼黑，从看台到比赛中央，我们拥抱的人始终没有变，多稀罕啊。霍菲让我回去再说，我过了那个劲头，肾上腺素平息了，又觉得这点破事说起来矫情，含含糊糊带过去。他气得半小时没搭理我。

赛后全队排成人墙，在客席那片感谢球迷。上大巴以后马尔科刷了推特图，咋咋呼呼地吹口哨，让我们快看，我接过手机——圆环形球场外部整体切换了色调，黄黑色的安联球场，好看极了。

五月上旬我接到勒夫的电话，当时我在家跟霍菲抢盘子里的一串黑椒汁面条，我听完电话，脑子不太能处理信息，迎着霍菲好奇的目光，犹犹豫豫地说：我好像……入选了。

这会儿有媒体怀疑我因为世界杯，和Schmelle关系出现裂痕或者怎么样。实际上我们白天还一起拖着开裂的胶皮水管子给尤尔根种在训练场周边的小树浇水。他是那么好的人，我和所有人一样喜欢他。当年德德也很喜欢他，这事有什么好担心的呢。

大名单出来我侥幸没有被刷下去，我就这样，有幸坐着拿了一次世界杯冠军（为什么用到有幸，我真怕以后实在碌碌无为），那会儿我最感触的是克洛泽，德国年轻球员有一多半是他的迷弟。我仍然记得16岁那年第一次见到他空翻的傍晚，火烧云飘动的轨迹。

那之后第六年了，在所有喧嚣拥顶的夏天，已经长大成人的我站在柏林庆典的舞台上，和当初只能仰望的人们并肩，目光所及之处都是欢呼尖叫的人群，我和他们一起大声唱着Tage wie Diese，脸上的墨镜阻挡柏林难得灼热的阳光，膝盖微曲身体后仰，手配合做出拨弦的样子——就好像是真的在弹一把电吉他，没有弦的电吉他，没有插电的电吉他，灵魂深处震颤着脊柱的电音只不过是淹没在了鼎沸的人声中。这一刻我发现那些动作没有忘，一切都那么自然而熟悉，只不过是——

只不过是手中没有任何东西。

任何东西。没有微凉的硬木琴颈，也没有梦中男孩儿并拢蜷曲的手指。墨镜下面没人能看到眼睛潮湿。我后来想，这经历一生一次也够了。

人说足球是透支生命的一个运动，这话不尽然，但有些特别拼命的确实如此。我们退役后将面临非常严峻的后遗症，可能会在阴雨天疼得整夜整夜睡不着觉。但是那一刻，德国热身赛对阵喀麦隆，我第一次站在场地中央听国歌奏响的那一刻，我想念他想念得几乎崩溃了，我愿意用十年寿命换他此刻在我的身边。

不得不承认的是，世界杯从根源上改变了我，我变得比较外向，也学到很多东西，和拜仁球员相处得不赖，还给我方队员和沙尔克队员劝架了（大家都知道是哪两位）。

克拉默是一个挺丧的朋友，容易发脾气，平时倒很好相处，跟我说他之前在北威州拉郎xbox大赛上跟霍菲打了一场，霍菲十分可爱。我听得高兴，跟他分享一些酸奶。克里斯这人就是那种对租借东家产生感情的典范了，他喝高了直言除了门兴只想回波鸿，我心地善良，急忙捂住他的嘴。德国U20也来成年队玩了玩，我遇到君特，跟他进行了一些磨皮自拍，拍完怂了，不太敢发给马文。

说到新朋友，不得不提一个人：马蒂亚斯·金特尔。当然不算是新朋友，去年一起在U21踩过单车的，踢弗莱堡我们还换了球衣，霍菲在国青队比我更早认识他，我就和大家一起把他坑蒙拐骗回了多特。除此以外，我还知道从巴西那个夏天开始，AO3的女孩乐于把我们三个写成修罗场。

霍菲对这些改变不满。他替我高兴，此外比较嫉妒Matze能跟我呆在一起，似乎只是把对自己的很多泄气与不满转移到对我外在改变的愤怒上。

“我打耳洞，泡水烟吧，还招妓，但我知道我是好球员？”他愤怒地挥舞着手，像那天在训练场模仿帕帕赶蜜蜂。

我举起双手解释：“我可没招妓。”

他揣着手冷笑：“谁知道呢。”

我正式认识他之后，两年没再交女朋友，世界杯后短暂地有过一个，马里奥介绍的。霍菲知道了看起来很生气，他总是生气，对我一个人生气。后来他约摸觉得自己这气生得莫名其妙，才歪歪扭扭地摆了个台阶自己下来（我当然是接住了他）。所有人都觉得他是小天使，但他其实凶得很了。

我凑近说：“招妓的球员多了去，又不犯法，还有口口相传介绍恩客的，我就是真招了，又关你什么事噢。”

霍菲噎得半死，低头捂着嘴咳嗽。

我继续说：“你是不是喜欢我啊？”

他气得半死，把手里拖着的一大网子球全部兜在我身上，跑出五十米远，冲我大喊：“滚！你变了！”

我们正式在一起之后他凶得变本加厉。

霍菲撸着猫说，你为什么跟媒体说我不是你最好的朋友？我非常无辜：我什么时候说了？他从球裤口袋翻了一张报纸出来（好家伙，他还剪下来了），上面写着“霍菲是我最好的朋友之一”。这居然还不算标准答案。我说：你是男朋友，不一样。他依然不高兴：那没办法，毕竟你跟媒体不能这么说，只能说是SFB。

他撸的这只猫是必须介绍的，灰白花纹，长得跟他很像，一模一样。之前，13年的圣诞节在我这儿寄养了一段时间，胖得像秤砣，那时候是冬歇，我做了智齿手术在老家静养，饿得行将死亡，有一天梦见他们互换了身体，太可爱了，无法用文字描述那种可爱。从沙发上饿醒过来的我像个傻逼，含含糊糊地喊它霍菲，我说，你不要走，别离开我。它拿屁股对着我，一步三晃地离开了。

我是在赛季开始前一个傍晚，走回家的路上告白的，无比突兀，以“我跟你说个事”开头，以“你愿不愿意”结尾。霍菲呃呃啊啊挠了半天脑袋，说这个事吧，着实有些突然，但是充满各种预兆，所以也考虑蛮久了。总之我是愿意的，他最后说。人烟稀少光线昏暗的道路上他主动来拉我的手，突然间从朋友变成这样，大家都挺不好意思，我扣着他的左手，耶稣受难像贴在他同样光裸的小臂上，微微发烫。

霍菲问：“你从什么时候喜欢我的？”

我不能如实回答16岁，顺口胡掐说，18岁。

“因为你看了那时候的国青比赛？”他露出不可思议的表情。

“对，你自己肯定也记得，你们踢法国U18，你，man of match，帽子戏法，帅得天要下雨啦，我就是那时候看电视注意到你，也是因为你才来多特的。”

“这……听着还怪不好意思。”

我腆着脸问：“那你什么时候喜欢我的？”

“说不好，指不定是那个时候呢，太阳很大，你一看到我的脸就突然倒在地上了——”他眯着眼睛，缓慢地说，“美因茨二队47号前锋。”

我曾经以为那会是我们唯一一次以敌对身份发生的身体对抗。没想到不久以后，球衣颜色互换过来，他成为那个被盯防的边锋。

我又做了那个梦，蒙特勒镇，日内瓦湖，我在岸边拉着他，反反复复说，求你不要走，求求你。我耷拉下眉毛，用狗狗眼看他，他仍然掰开我的手，推开了我，往烟雾里去。我的吉他摔坏横在地上，他能在水面行走，我不可以。

04.

外租年轻球员本身是十分正常的事，在中游球队练级是很好的选择。这些我一清二楚，但是他受到了很多不公平的对待，被当做固定替补，从未得到应有的重视，作为惩罚主力的棋子，在俱乐部喜迎旧人时被随手从计划里抹去。

他的上限，他被磨平的灵气，他渐渐逼近了U21的年龄超额规制，却甚至没有站稳脚跟。当然我本人自身难保，但是每天替他生气，有一次我们两个去二队帮忙保级，场上起了一些争执，对手一个球员嘟嘟哝哝骂他骗点王。我急了眼直接冲上去，霍菲拦在前面抱住我，手一下一下拍我的背，像安慰幼稚的小孩子。算了Erik，他轻声说，算了。

他不会生气吗？

霍菲跟我说：“你觉得我受到的是不公平的对待？这是年轻球员应得的，少爷永远只有一两个，且不说万千宠爱应不应得，剩下的人都只有拼了命才能得到他十分之一，我和Mo还有Leo，三个中场，没人得到任何偏心优待，谁又比谁不公平呢？”我呆住了，我才意识到自己自诩理智，其实远没有他明白，我看着他，像看萨尔布吕肯的池塘，池塘也在回望着我。

“我想得到足够的重视和上场时间，我想去人们在乎我的地方……”他在其他人走光了的奥格斯堡客队更衣室里，定定地看我眼睛，“只是一年而已，不是不回来。”

“为什么不提早和我说，或者商量一下……”

“我想你会理解支持我的决定，”霍菲笑了一下，“这是最好的选择了。”

“你和Kevin前两天吵架也是因为这个，因为香川？外界猜测球员不和，我还不肯相信，以为是小打小闹。”

他别开眼睛：“都过去了。”

我镇定下来，终于找回了所剩无几的脑子，勉强剖析利弊：香川回归的情况下中前场爆炸拥挤，租借锻炼很好，美因茨跟多特关系好，也是合适的去处。但是——

“我怕你不会回来了，”我干脆直言不讳，“多特的板凳和美因茨的主力，就像你现在选择的那样。”

霍菲叹口气，抬起手拍我的头，像拍一只狗：“可是你在多蒙啊。”

我咬着牙，他背靠更衣室的墙壁，眼底的绿色浓郁得快要滴出水来。长久的沉默之后终于有圆滚滚的液体不断脱框而出，砸在地上像要烧出孔洞。霍菲的手机在震动，他抬手抹抹粘在一起的湿睫毛，接了起来：“是的……先生，我晚上先回一趟海德堡，体检时间明天和后天都可以。”

我几乎要膝盖一软跪下来了，我握着他的肩膀给他擦眼泪，说对不起，对不起霍菲，明明比你大两个月我还是这么自私。他摇头说，不，都是我的错，有什么事应该跟你说。

我弹一下他的耳朵，忍着悲伤逗他开心：“那扯平了。美因茨我熟啊，一队也有一些朋友，回头跟他们打个招呼，说是我男朋友，免得有些人动手动脚。”

他终于勾起嘴角，露出今晚第一个真正的笑。

霍菲被黄黑色大巴留在奥格斯堡的夜风里，我趴在后窗上看他的影子慢慢变小。马蒂亚斯扯扯我，轻声咳嗽：诶，诶，别搞对象了，所有人都看着呢。

我泪眼朦胧地看他。弗莱堡后卫初来乍到，还没预见自己本赛季做前腰的命运。

霍菲在美因茨的那一年，我说不上有什么波动。起初我见不到他，也梦不见他，他像青春期漫长的春梦，在成年时消失了。我看U21的比赛，他赛后裹着浴巾拍照。在多特的时候也一样，他那底下是从来不穿内裤的。就是不久前，赢了德超杯那回赛后，我开玩笑去掀开，事情搞得有点大发，霍菲举着沉甸甸的奖杯揍我，好家伙，揍得我差点躺进医务室，人心冷漠，队友全都鼓掌叫好。你有时候能够发现，多特球员确实比较淳朴，跟酋长更衣室的朋友有很大区别。

多特客场踢美因茨的时候我们没有交换球衣，这是挺为人说道的一场比赛。九月下旬，赛前有漂亮的双彩虹，看台红红黄黄，像大锅番茄炒蛋，大家一起唱歌，然比赛时气氛就怪起来了。究其原因，霍菲表现得很有攻击性，他想进球，屠戮旧主，引起足够的注意，这里是他最好的舞台。

但是他在最后一刻收回了准备补射的脚尖，球路已经正确了，那一刻时间仿佛静止。皮什切克站在他身边，马蒂亚斯站在球门前，那颗皮球在他们的注视下用慢镜头的姿态越过罗曼的腿，滚进了网里。是算在黄黑28号头上的乌龙。我意识到他想要一个真正的进球，单挑门将，一人过整条后防，这之类的——不想要伸出脚尖就能捡来的数据。

比赛快结束时霍菲被换下，他跑回通道去，不知怎么，我能感觉到他马上要哭了。他眼眶里有泪的时候，那双灰玻璃珠子会变得更绿一些。

这会儿科尔法斯竞技场上空劈下一道青紫的闪电，天色发暗。赛前横跨球迷看台的双彩虹好像从未出现过，我汗津津地站在角旗杆旁，我好像从未活过。

尤尔根赛后在闪电下的背影照片上了一些头条。「三年的惊鸿一瞥！」报道用那种神秘口吻说，「是否还配得起国家德比之称？多特蒙德来到强弩之末。」

多特像受了诅咒，打从一开始就缺兵少将。霍菲不知道是不是诅咒牵连，突然受了大伤，也是踢奥格斯堡的时候。做完手术他给我打电话，我接到电话的时候刚结束自己的比赛，看到新闻图片上他捂着脸被抬下去，看得手脚冰凉。

“我想到一件事，”电话里他竟然语气轻快还带着笑，“我现在在美因茨大学医院，如果你不是职业球员的话，算算时间应该在这里做本科毕业前实习了，这就该是我们第一次相遇，想想看——你作为主治医师的助理负责照顾一个从多特租借到美因茨的、左膝韧带撕裂的倒霉蛋。发现你们挺谈得来，于是交换了联系方式，成了朋友。”

“然后就结婚了。”我补上结尾。

他孜孜不倦进行加戏：“还没结，只是谈对象，到了这个租借赛季结束的时候，你说，霍菲，跟我一起留在美因茨吧，我们就能快乐地生活在一起。”

“我才不会这样。”

“你会的。”

“我不会。”我急吼吼说，“你看，我是为了你来多蒙的，我没有青训归宿，第一次觉得自己愿意不去怀疑，是因为你在威斯特法伦的南墙跟我说，以后站在场中央的就是我们了。所以如果我是医生，一定愿意跟你去所有你爱去的地方，做做队医什么的，但是……希望你不要经常接受我的治疗。”

他沉默了好几秒，吸吸鼻子，似乎是终于呜咽着哭了起来：“Erik，我的脚很痛。”

我请了几天假去256公里外的美因茨陪他。就这个破成绩，办公室墙上的多特队徽在接近x轴的位置上滑板鞋式摩擦，尤尔根还有心情提点我：“记得每天跑步和十组冲刺训练，小伙子血气方刚，注意不要加重人家病情。”我十分服气了，我硬着头皮说：“谨遵教诲。”

小伙子血气方刚，什么也不能做，我尽职尽责咬了几回，功效大约堪比麻药，但也没多大用，人不可能时时刻刻都做这种事。晚上霍菲膝盖疼得难受，就不停地跟我说话转移注意力。

“那时候躺在担架上，布罗辛斯基的额头抵着我的，我疼得什么都看不清了，那些晃动的红白色球裤好像变成了黄黑色，又变成了黑白相间。我在担架上突然想，我总是在想，那一年的U21多好啊，你，我，马蒂亚斯，莫里茨，小古，格雷茨卡，盖斯，马利，莱诺，小狮子。年纪还没有逼近超龄线的时候，所有的未来都是模糊不清，似乎不需要多加思考的，如果……如果时间永远停在那个时候，多好啊。”

尾音因为疼痛拖上一丝哭腔，我抱着顺他的背，唱，摸摸毛，痛痛飞走。

过了两天看媒体报道，我才明白为什么霍菲在担架上鬼使神差想了这些——在左腿传来钻心疼痛的一刻，一次升入国家队的机会从他的膝弯里溜走了。

霍菲这个人身残志坚，黄心天地可鉴，拄着拐回来多蒙看二队比赛。我急忙去陪着了，当天我们在观众全离开了的看台上打啵，让霍舒恩看见，一人敲了一下脑袋进行教育。队长敲我用了十成十力道，还附赠一肘击，我差点成为智障，而敲另一位共犯就像摸狗脑袋，霍菲隔着一个墨绿棒球帽，估计都感觉不到那只手。

他捂着脸看场地中央，傻笑，脑袋像日料店饱满的青团。

后来多特有多惨，大家都知道的。欧冠一路大胜，联赛几乎一场都赢不下来，直到欧冠也进行到不可能再大胜的阶段，联赛正式跌进倒数第一。所有人的精神都在崩溃边缘，偶尔赛后有人在浴室里哭，隔着一块隔板和压抑水声，喉咙深处漏出来的呜咽，听不出是谁。

他穿红色很好看，我不得不承认这一点。我嘴上总说“黄黑最适合你”，我心里知道确实不是的，他穿着美因茨的法兰绒红外套，像最初的梦境，像那时候一样让我丝毫没办法掌控。

05.

下半程轮到美因茨来威斯特法伦做客，比完赛再过几小时就是情人节，恰逢我高烧三十九度半，撑着病体在替补席观赛，等着赛后带对手31号球员回家。31号球员不是一个好球员，自己球队输了，他兴高采烈发推特：这才是真正的多特蒙德！后面带了不少感叹号。我看了生怕他被揍，赶紧打电话，哑着嗓子喊他过来主队更衣室。

31号跟大家打招呼，一看见我就乐了：“不是，您身强体壮八块腹肌，较为耐操的一个边卫，为什么实际这么虚啊，到冬天一会儿扁桃体发炎呼吸道感染一会儿高烧不退，要不要吃点肾宝吧。”

我用发烫的手捂着眼睛呜呜假哭。霍菲戴着一个兜帽，把我两只手抓住，脸凑得很近，用气声说：“我跟那边说了今晚不随队回去，估计得传染个发烧再走。”

尤尔根过来打断了我们（他故意的），例行拥抱霍菲，和善地露出一口牙，对我说：“行了，你俩赶紧滚吧，别让其他队友长针眼。”

后来尤尔根走了，我总记得这些事，他对待霍菲总带一些偏心似的，实际是因为跟我更亲密，他给不了位置，就带着歉疚想温柔一些。教练太过有血有肉重感情，是好事吗？自古人心难测，球迷和高层的爱太容易失去，我真的以为他会陪多特走得耄耋之年蹉蹉跎跎白首不相离。他去利物浦，表现比所有教练更抢眼，我闲来无事刷会儿推特，看到英超球迷有言重一些的，说多特蒙德傻逼吧，放走这样一个奇人，literally don't deserve anything。

是呗。

我以为图赫尔会很偏爱霍菲，因为他大爷此前在美因茨的时候，频频伸出橄榄枝表示很有兴趣。我满怀希望，以为他的计划里会有一个位置。

可是完全没有。我的“以为”几乎次次落空，我怀疑自己以后没法当教练，霍菲倒很适合当教练，可能少有人知道，他做战术分析相当厉害，跟总统念稿似的。我俩老了以后估计全靠他养家糊口了。

霍菲按约定回来多特，夏歇期有一阵子，他在二队跟穿着37号球衣的小孩玩，好像是工作人员的孩子。他不弄发胶的时候刘海软软地趴在脑门上，十分温柔贤惠，小孩骑在他肩膀上，画面太可爱了，我第一次看到差点哭了，急忙掏出手机拍了一百张。

我们就这样乱七八糟、小伤不断、不好不坏地过了半年。

我那会儿多希望他呆在美因茨啊，那是对他最好的地方，只要他愿意，在那里或许能成为一个真核。对霍菲来说，多特蒙德是青春期女神，总归有缘无分。对我来说又是怎样的，很长一段时间就是那种走一步算一步的恋爱：我曾以为在这一波所有稍微出挑的年轻人里面，他能呆得比我久。我千算万算也没想到，最后就剩下我一个了。

说到队长我十分服气的至今有三个（罗老师另说），凯队，schmelle，霍舒恩——师姐总算不再呆着二队蹉跎奶孩子了，磨磨蹭蹭接受了下家，离开多蒙，班多夫斯基拖着行李箱坐上去慕尼黑1860的火车。最后是2015年的尾巴上，霍菲自己开车到门兴去，黄昏时走的，去完成最后的体检步骤，他影子拖得很长，踮起脚亲我一下，说对不起，今年不能陪你跨年了。风很冷，我冻得感觉不到嘴巴存在。

是马尔科给霍菲推荐了门兴。你知道，哎，我都可以想象那画面，霍菲拎着球袋走过去，伤愈归队的帕特里克跟他打招呼，也许会聊起马尔科，或者我。他们都是很努力和温柔的人，有相似的眼睛，会相处得很好。位置也许有冲突，但那是另一回事了。他们会怎样聊起我？帕特里克先说，我看了上次多特的比赛录像，你用脚后跟接他的传球，搞不好可能是最适合他的中场了吧，只不过位置前后有点变化。霍菲就嘿嘿乐：几年前尤尔根和他说改造的时候他还可不乐意啦，好几天改不过来，一到场上还是往前冲，傻逼死了。他们相谈甚欢，霍菲还会暗地里吃醋，给我打电话：你说实话小时候跟他真的没什么吗？我就告诉他真的，我从16岁开始，从16岁开始就喜欢你……

我想着想着就比较想哭，Matze递给我一个运动饮料，我喝一口，味道咸得像眼泪。

莫里茨16年夏天去意大利，我跟马尔科曳着拖鞋在机场送他（我是被拉去做司机的，因为他的破驾照路考还要等下周），马尔科憋眼泪憋得鼻尖通红，他跟我们曾经的U21队长队副曾经号称玩心三人组，我没经历过也略有耳闻。我和莫里茨互道好运，他拖着行李进安检。我们走出航站楼的时候，天空蓝得让人头晕。

06.

我跟Burnic一起去水烟吧喝酒，我甚至有点不敢跟梯队后辈交好。他们年轻得不可思议，满脸胶原蛋白，全身没有半点需要上纲上线的伤病旧疾，生机勃勃得使我害怕。他闲聊的时候说：菲利克斯跟我说，前辈是万人迷啊。我说：不不不，帕斯拉克这小子瞎讲啥呢，马二抠那种才是万人迷吧？未成年的年轻梯队队长摇摇头：是你，我也觉得就是你啊。

我不知道自己改变那么多。

刚来多蒙的时候，我脑门长了零星几个青春痘，和脸颊上的高原红相映成趣，圆寸，球袜总是穿得像堆堆袜，私服三套来回换，衣柜内容直得像高速公路。现在自己刷图看到以前的照片也要迅速刷过去，无法直视。霍菲这种世界第一可爱的男孩子，为什么喜欢我（而且看起来更喜欢以前的我），我至今还是想不通的。

然后Burnic不玩前辈后辈的客气游戏了，豪迈地把管子插我嘴里，打火机点了一个满腔缤纷鲜果味，高兴地嚷道：“你别忧郁了，抽他妈的。”

我顿时觉得方才一番感慨挺傻逼了。

我徐徐吸了一口，像外面包二奶的贪官污吏，想交待一句“别告诉你嫂子我出来玩”，仔细一想他跟霍菲又不熟，干脆不讲了。

霍菲走了没几个月，我进了德甲第一球。异地恋是这点不好，不能立刻邀功请赏讨一个拥抱，只能在电话里问你看了没有你看了没有。看了看了，你最牛逼行吧，霍菲说。他可能挺忙，敷衍地对着话筒吧唧亲一下。

开始一年他都没什么上场机会，我也是。我受伤，养伤，开始慢跑，我看他的训练图，知道他也看我的。门兴的统一服装很像校服——就是上飞机那套，衬衫和墨绿色毛衣，他穿起来像个年轻的学生。我复出的时候变成边前卫，霍菲一直位置范围比较大，前卫也踢过，我俩还能交流经验。甚至我记得他有一次被挂在转会窗口，资料位置就是写的前卫，我们笑了好久。

就这样某一天从训练场开车回家的时候，我意识到自己呆在同一个地方不知不觉五年了，在此刻无伤无痛，心脏平稳地跳动着。十六岁那年钻进骨缝里的不安渐渐消失了，那火光刺眼，我想起他穿着红衣服，扑进水上滚滚黑烟。可是我拥有他，不再害怕任何事。五年，天哪，五年，我吓得靠边停车思考人生。

霍菲在今年春天那会儿，刚好了不久又肌腱拉伤，那天刚巧帕特里克重回大名单，我发觉他们真的一直错开。

我和帕特里克终于在国家队见面时已经过了很久，早不再是无话不说的关系了。这让人有一些难过，但说实在的，所有人都在变，你也想象不出两个曾经水火不容的门将此刻成了戴一只手套的情侣。（不好意思，更正一下，当事人说没有戴同一只手套，他俩都有洁癖。）Ju偷偷跟我说他好像有点儿喜欢一个拜仁朋友，我说谁啊，他Josh的音只发出一半，我先揍了他一顿以示敬重。我说：不行的，我们两个俱乐部水火不容，你们永远不能在一起。

从三月起霍菲也顺利起来，常常出现在首发名单，助攻进球都不少，我雀跃地、小心翼翼地想，我们一起去俄罗斯也许不是难事。我喜欢的正是这一点，我希望所有人喜欢他——我不高兴是另一回事。

时光不拉扯别的，时光拉扯肌腱和韧带，时光让一个刚烈少年学会在草皮上适当跳水，滚出去的力度从僵硬到自然，从三圈到一圈。不是，我开玩笑，前不久霍菲还在踢拜仁的时候绅士地举手说他是自己倒地的跟对方无关，让裁判取消任意球判罚，我想枪毙世界上所有说他骗点的傻逼。

我们就是这样真正长大的。我上周末开车去一百公里外看霍菲，我们一起去新开的餐馆吃饭，他依然开心，笑嘻嘻把蛋放到我的盘子里。窗外有鸽子飞过去，这会儿我想，我们都长大了，面目全非衣衫褴褛又如何呢，我们还是要朝充满职业遗留病的退役生活奋力奔跑过去，好像生怕赶不上似的。

有个搞不好是前世情缘的人坐在你对面吃东西，不枉来一遭了。

Fin.

2014-2017


End file.
